All on Your Own
by ParallelWonderland
Summary: Maximum Ride is being sent to St Luke's Behavioral Health Center, and she isn't happy about it.  That is until she meets Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and others.  FAX  and maybe NIGGY.  T for violence, and slight language.  No wings.
1. No Way in Hell

**A/N: Howdy! Alright, so this is chappie one of All on Your Own, I am really nervous about thsi because I've never done a mutiple chapter FanFic for Maximum Ride... I hope you guys like it, though just a warning the first chappie is probably gonna be a bit slow.. CauseI know you guys live for FAX :P **

**Alright, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, the amazing James Patterson made it.. (though I wasn't impressed with Angel...) **

* * *

I glared up at the white building in front of me. I got four words for ya; no way in hell. I was _not_ doing this; they said I needed 'help', yeah, right. Apparently I was a _risk_ to myself, pshh if anything they should be worried about their own safety.

I was jerked out of my thoughts by the 'nice man' escorting me through the glass doors. I glared at everyone, especially the woman at the desk who kept looking at me with pity.

Here, I better give you guys a little more info.

My name is Maximum Ride, or Max for short. I've jumped from foster home to foster home, but I don't mind that, what I do mind are the whiny foster parents who say I have anger issues. Okay, so I've punched a couple holes in the wall, and maybe broken a couple of windows (and noses), that doesn't mean I'm unstable!

Now that my friend, is why I'm here at St Luke's Behavioral Health Center. I mean come on, it sounds like a place for crazy old people, which if I might add I am neither old nor crazy.

As I was dragged into St Luke's lobby I couldn't help but crinkle my nose, it smelled just like a hospital, you know the whole bleach-y clean smell. Yuck. I had always hated that smell, since I had had numerous visits to hospitals…

I glanced around, a scowl on my face, this was so not right.

"Hi! You must be Maximum." An overly cheery woman approached me, "I'm Dr. Dwyer, one of the doctors that work on your floor." She stuck her hand out for me to shake.

I ignored her outstretched hand and instead glared right at her, "Look, I really don't think I need to be here, I am nowhere near crazy."

She waved off the guy who had brought me here, "Max you must not understand, this isn't for 'crazy' people, this place is for troubled adults and teenagers. We just want to help you."

I rolled my eyes, which she ignored, and instead she led me towards the elevator. I hated tight spaces, but I wasn't about to tell her that. Witch.

"Alright, so you are on floor four," She was still way to happy, "There are plenty of teens on your floor, so I'm sure you won't get lonely." She flashed me a dazzling smile.

I huffed but looked at her, I had to admit, she was pretty, and tall. Her blonde hair looked fake though it was nicely brushed, unlike my own. I noticed she was dressed quite oddly for a doctor; short skirt, tank top… I didn't know doctors dressed like sluts.

"I'm confused, why would _you_ become a doctor?" I asked bluntly she gave me a look but never answered my question because the elevator decided that we had reached 'my floor'.

We stepped off the elevator and I looked around. White walls, white doors, people in white, white, white, and white. It's officially my least favorite color.

"James! Can you give Maximum a tour?" Dwyer asked a passing teenager.

He looked about my age; he had strawberry blonde hair and was almost a head taller than me. So not fair. He turned to look at us and my mouth dropped, his eyes were a milky blue. Was he… blind?

James smiled, "Sure Dr. Dwyer."

She nodded before walking away, great, now what. I glared after her until a hand landed on my shoulder. James.

I glared at him.

"Whoa, calm down Maximum." He chuckled.

"Max." I muttered under my breath, I never liked it when people used my real name.

"Oh okay, nice to meet you Max. You can call me Iggy by the way, I prefer it over James." He grinned, "And yes, I am blind." Iggy added, still grinning.

Apparently being blind didn't bother him. Hm, I could get used to this kid.

"How old are you?" I asked, following him as he started walking down the hall.

He glanced in my direction, "Sixteen, and you?"

"Same." I said with a nod. There was a moment of silence before I spoke up again. "What's it like in here?"

"It's not bad actually, you might think of it as a prison at first but people here actually understand what you're going through. They can empathize with you."

I didn't reply, and Iggy kicked into tour guide mode.

"Okay, so the craft room is down the hall, next to the music room." He said pointing, though truthfully I zoned out on most of the stuff he said.

"And this is your room."

That jerked me back to the present, "What?" I asked, looking at him.  
"Yeah, you don't have a roommate at the moment, hope that's okay." He opened the door for me. "You can do whatever you want to it, except for painting, that's not allowed."

I nodded, "Okay…" I stepped into the room, it only had one bed, but that was totally fine with me. The room was a decent size, think of dorm room, and it had the bed, a dresser placed next to the bed, and a lamp on the dresser. There was a small door right across from the bed, closet?

"Oh, and I gotta run over the rules real fast…" Iggy stated, "You can visit the other floors as long as you let a doctor know you're going, no running in the halls, no yelling, no violence… You get the idea; behave." He said, and evil glint in his eyes.

"Riiiight…" I replied, no way I was going to act perfect for these freaks.

"Okay, well lunch is in a couple of minutes…" He trailed off, "See ya."

He was just outside my door when he turned, peeking back inside, "And Max… be nice to the other patients, we aren't crazy or anything, who knows, you might like it here…"

Then he was gone, and I collapsed on the bed.

Like it here? Yeah right.

I hated it already.

* * *

**A/N: I really really really hoped you guys liked this!**

**Reviews make me VERY happy, and I don't mind flames, just don't push me into depression!**

**Have a good week!**


	2. Guitar Lessons

**AN: AHHHHHHHHHHH... I am soooo sorry.. And I totally just realized how sucky my last AN was.. UGH...**

**Anywho, here I am, sitting in bed (with Fred) because a FREAKING BEE STUNG ME ON THE FREAKING FOOT! Stupid bee... **

**So sorry I didn't update until now, busy busy couple of weeks... But! I qill update quicker next time..**

**And Fred says hi! (He's my cute little iPod!)**

**Disclaimer; I don't own MR.. Blah blah blah...**

**Oh, some Max and Fang Action in this chappie ya'll ;)**

* * *

I supposed I might as well try to find the cafeteria, Iggy did say it was close to lunch time and I was starved! I peeped out of my room, making sure that Dr. Dwyer was no where to be found, I got a weird vibe from her…

Shrugging I headed out into the hallway.

And suddenly felt stupid because I hadn't listened to Iggy while he was giving a tour. Ugh, I had no idea where to go to find the cafeteria; in fact I would be lucky if I could find my room again.

I headed down the white-ish cream-ish colored hallway, scoping out everything, getting a lay of the land. You know, looking for exits.

Ten minutes later I had found it. "Aha!" I cried in victory, punching my fist into the air.

I entered the cafeteria, my nose scrunching up; it smelled like puke and vegetables, a bad combo.

"Might as well see what kind of grub they've got." I muttered, getting in the lunch line, as I filed down the line (behind some tall hairy man) several decrepit lunch ladies plopped random crap on my plate.

I grunted, before grabbing a glass of lemonade and turning to look at the tables. I huffed, maybe I could eat in my room…

"MAX!"

I was immediately on guard, glancing around with my eyes narrowed. My eyes landed on a pale hand, waving in my direction; Iggy.

I sighed, heading toward him; I hoped he wasn't some weird stalker guy.

I stood nervously next to him, checking out the other people at his table, "Uh hi." I said to Iggy.

Sitting next to him was a mocha skinned girl she had dark hair and almond shaped eyes, she was absolutely gorgeous. "Max, this is Nudge, Nudge meet Max, a newbie here at Saint Luke's."

Nudge gave me a dazzling smile, "Nice to meet you, I hope you like it here, the food isn't exactly perfect but it keeps us alive right? Speaking of alive I hear that old man Keebler may not make it, you know he was always really nice… He reminded me of a puppy. IGGGGGYYY, I want a puppy!"

God, this girl sure could talk.

Iggy slapped his hand over her mouth, effectively shutting her up, I gave a sigh of relief before sitting on Iggy's other side.

"She's a bit of a talker." He muttered to me, grinning.

I smirked before noticing there was someone sitting across from me. He was decked out in black, and his hair was also black, though in the light of the cafeteria it almost had a purple glow. He felt my gaze and looked up at me, no emotions on his face. I blinked; his eyes looked black but were more of an extremely dark brown.

Iggy broke our stare, "This is Fang", he nodded his head in the direction of the dark boy, who, like Iggy, seemed to be my age. "He's the opposite of Nudge; not much of a talker."

I looked at Fang again; he was staring down at his plate again, picking slowly at the food.

"What's with the weird names?" I asked randomly, Iggy, Nudge, Fang… Surely those weren't their real name.

Iggy chuckled, "You're one to talk, _Maximum_. We made them up, wanted a fresh start, you know?" He asked a smirk on his lips.

I wondered how Iggy could always be so… peppy, didn't he feel bitter about being blind?

"Right, yeah, I guess that makes sense." I replied, nodding.

I took a small, tentative bite of the crap on my plate, and nearly spit it out.

"Gross…" I muttered.

"You'll get used to it." Iggy said, nudging me softly with his elbow.

I felt someone's eyes on me, and glanced up; Fang.

He had one eyebrow raised, and something flashed through his eyes, amusement.

I gave him a mock glare and a dark chuckled rumbled through his chest, I barely caught it.

"Uh oh, Nudge I think we have a pair of love birds…" Iggy teased, Fang and I both glared at him.

Nudge laughed, looking at Iggy with moon eyes.

I smirked, Iggy had no idea.

* * *

Lunch was over, and I was roaming the hallways again. Iggy and Nudge had gone off to the art room. I had always sucked at art, so I had opted out of going. Plus it would do them some good to have time together.

It felt good to have friends… It had certainly been awhile.

I wondered why they were here, Iggy, Nudge and Fang, they all seemed relatively normal… What could have landed them here?

"You like music?"

I spun around. It was Fang; his voice was deep, masculine…warm.

Wait, ignore that… That's not what I meant.

"Uh, yeah, I do actually." I sucked when it came to music too; I loved listening to it, but couldn't play at all. Or sing for that matter.

He nodded before jerking his head to the side, which I guessed meant; follow.

And I did.

Fang had a long stride, but I kept up fairly well.

He finally stopped at an open doorway, peeking inside before continuing.

And once again, I followed.

There was a piano, not a fancy one but a playable one, a radio, and several different types of instruments.

Fang headed towards a guitar, an acoustic, I knew that much about it.

He picked it up before taking a seat, and playing a few chords, then tuning it.

I leaned against the wall, watching him, he hadn't said much to me but he seemed like a nice guy… His black sleeves covered the whole length of his arms but he pushed the sleeves up, so he could play better, and I saw them.

Scars. Littering his wrists. I wasn't going to ask why he cut, it wasn't my business. Fang would tell when, and if, he wanted to. He hadn't asked about my history so I wouldn't ask about his.

"Will you teach me?" I asked, breaking the silence.

Fang looked at me, studied me for a moment, and then nodded.

I grinned, and the corners of his mouth quirked upwards.

"Come here." I took slow carful steps towards him.

Fang placed the guitar in my hands, showing me how to hold it. I nodded, listening as he gave me quiet instructions.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Review review!**


	3. Therapy?

**A/N: I seriously hope this story isn't too sloooooooooooow for you guys.. I'm trying my best. But I've got TAKS coming up and Exams.. I'm gonna try to get another chappie up by this weekend! **

**Disclaimer; SERIOUSLY! We've been over this a thousand times.. I'm a girl and the last time I check, JP was a DUDE!**

**Enjoy you guys! I tried to make this one a bit looooonger! And it has some Maxy Fangy stuff! hehe.. I don't know if it qualifies as FAX...So you tell me ;)**

* * *

"How are you doing Max?"

I glared. No. Way. What is this, like a therapist?

"Sorry, _Dr_. Martinez, but I don't need a therapist… I am perfectly fine." I voiced my thoughts.

"Oh no Max, I'm not a therapist… Well, I suppose I am but I'm really just here if you need me, I want you to be able to have someone to open up to." She smiled.

Apparently Dr. Dwyer, our favorite blonde slut doctor (who flirts with Fang by the way), had scheduled an appointment for me with Dr. Martinez. They were trying to get me to tell them my _feelings_, and it wasn't going to happen.

"Who says I want to 'open up'?" I shot her my famous glare. She didn't even flinch.

She sighed, her brown eyes piercing my own. Dr Martinez also had brown hair that matched her eyes, and fell in rings around her face. She was definitely pretty.

It had been a week since I had come to St. Luke's and I was getting used to it, though the food was still horrible. I had made what I suppose you could call friends, Iggy, Nudge, and yes, Fang. They were fun to be around (not that I would tell them that) and I liked them. Fang talked a little more, and Nudge still talked enough for all of us.

"Max please, just cope with me, just this once." Dr. Martinez brought me from my thoughts.

I rolled my eyes, "What is it you even what to know? I thought you had all my info on file." I pointed out, glancing at the clock.

"Actually that's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about; something on your file." Uh oh. "It says you don't remember anything before your parent's death."

Wow, that was blunt; most people just try to skip around the word 'death' this lady sure as hell didn't even bother to.

I shrugged, "So, big deal, the police said it happens all the time."

"Yes, well what if we tried to uncover what happened? Maybe you saw the murder."

"No." I grit my teeth.

She leaned towards me, "Don't you want to know what happened?" She asked, blinking.

I stood abruptly, knocking over my chair. "I'm done with this, why don't you mind your own freaking business." I said before turning around.

As I left her office I let the door slam behind me.

And there he was, the dark knight, leaning against the white hallway wall.

I smirked, propping my hands on my hips. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

He shrugged, of course.

"Well come on then." I said before continuing on down the hall.

He followed me, like a dark shadow. "Where?" He asked, using one of those dumb single word questions… I swear I could punch him right now.

"Wait and see." Was all I said, smirking.

I knew he could tell I was upset, he always seemed to know how I was feeling, it kind of bugged me. Then again I seemed to be the only one who could pick up the hints of emotion on his face. I was proud of myself.

I stopped, and saw him roll his eyes. "Oh hush, I like it here."

Fang chuckled.

I lead him into the art room, I was really glad that St. Luke's actually had places where people could entertain themselves instead of rot from the inside out.

Taking a seat I carefully chose a sketch pad and a chalk pencil while Fang sat down next to me, he chose to work with a black crayon.

"Seriously? A crayon? You can never do anything cool with crayons." I said in my 'duh' voice.

He gave a small grin, "Say's who?" He asked.

"Me and every other artist in the world!"

"But don't artists all see art in a different way, and use anything they can to make art?" He asked, I gaped, not only was that the longest thing I had ever heard him say but it was also true. He was right once again.

"Shut up…" I muttered darkly, focusing on my work. I could see him smirking. Demon boy.

My hands ran freely along the paper, I had almost no control over what I was doing, and when I had finished I ended up with a falcon.

I beamed, rather proud of my glorious work. I glanced at Fang's paper, "Copy cat." I muttered.

He looked up at me, then down at my paper and then down at his own paper again, and then he chuckled.

"I didn't copy." He said and obviously we were back to the short sentences.

I narrowed my eyes; he knew I was only playing though. "Mhmm… Sure." I said before looking down at his drawing.

He had drawn what seemed to be a crow.

Because Fang had used a crayon instead of an art pencil his sketch wasn't as detailed as mine, it was more like an outline. And yet, it worked. Our sketches complimented each other's.

One done in thick black lines, the other done in thin gray lines, a crow just completely filled in with crayon and a hawk with complicated shading.

It was pretty amazing. I looked at Fang with awe and in return saw something flash in his own eyes. I wasn't fast enough to see it.

"Well there you lovebirds are." Both Fang's and my head snapped towards the door.

And Iggy stood there, leaning against the door frame.

"Aren't you blind? How exactly did you know it was us?" I asked standing and crossing my arms.

Iggy shrugged, (he got that from Fang). "I'm psychic." He said with a smirk. "Have you guys been in here for the whole day? We've been looking for you forever."

Of course by 'we' he meant Nudge and himself.

I rolled my eyes, "No Iggy, I got signed up for some therapy meeting but I busted out and met up with Fang. We came here to hide."

Iggy laughed, "Therapy? Is it for your anger issues?" Iggy teased.

I had had a few 'outbursts' since I had come here… One of them consisted of punching Dr. Dwyer. She deserved it, and she's had a black eye for the last two days.

"What anger issues? I know not what you speak of." I asked, joking right back.

Fang was looking at us, one eyebrow raised, though he seemed to be studying me as if trying to see how I really felt about my little therapy session.

I ignored him, not even wanting to think about my parents at the moment.

"Well come on then, Nudge and I are gonna watch a movie, you guys have to join us." Iggy said, changing the subject, as if sensing I didn't want to talk about my meeting with Dr. Martinez.

Fang stood and we followed Iggy down the hall.

* * *

**I seriously hope that wasn't too boring for you guys... I can't have the FAX starting too soon.. Don't worry Fang will start talking more!**

**REVIEW! It helps me write... and if you don't review I shall get depressed...**

**Just kidding, you guys don't have to review, but it is nice...**


	4. Running Away

**A/N: I am SOOOO sorry... Ugh, I don't mean to sound like I'm making exscuses but these past few weeks have been INSANE! Not to mention I have prom coming up; this Friday! YAY!**

**Yes, I _am_ going to wear converse with my dress, duh, and YES I have a prom date.. *dances around happily* **

**Anywho, I hope everyone else is having a wonderful time! I want to apologize before hand for this chapter cause... It SUCKS! I absolutely hate it buutttt... I'll explain later. UGH!**

**Disclaimer: NOOO I am NOT JP So Leave me the hell alone peoples!**

**Enjoy.. though I doubt you will...**

* * *

I was hit with a sudden burst of fresh air and I squinted, holding a hand in front of my face to block the blinding sunlight. I took in gulps of air, feeling like a large mouth bass, it had seemed like forever since I had gotten any fresh air!

I was on the roof; Fang had dragged me up here (literally) saying there was something I needed to see.

There was a slight tug on my hand and I realized he was leading me to the railing that bordered the roof, I also realized he was holding my hand. A blush crept up my neck but I didn't remove my hand from his.

"What're we doing up here?" I asked.

He shrugged, "The view." Ah, good ol' Fang, nice and cryptic.

Then I gasped, it was an awfully nice view.

Because St. Luke's was in the middle of nowhere there was only a small town around us and then miles and miles of desert. I grinned; guess they had to keep the crazy people far from the normal people.

"This _is_ really nice…" I finally commented.

He just nodded, his eyes fixed on the horizon.

I watched him, he was always so secretive so mysterious. Was there a reason he closed himself off from others? I looked at his dark eyes; they were unfocused as if he was thinking of something else, something from long ago maybe.

I couldn't help but wonder… Why did Fang talk with me? Or even spend time with me? What made me so special?

Fang must have felt my gaze because his head turned and his eyes met mine. We held each other's gaze, and I was drowning in those dark brown eyes.

Finally I broke our silence, "Why are you here?" I asked, my eyes quickly glancing down at his wrist.

Fang's eyes also moved down to his wrists, which were covered by the sleeves of his black hoodie. His eyes met mine again.

"Because I cut." He said bluntly.

I frowned, "Yes, but _why_ did you cut?" Fang knew he didn't have to answer my questions, he knew that if he didn't answer I wouldn't push him. He knew me.

And I knew him.

He released a heavy sigh, his eyes flickering from me to the desert around us. I had never seen him so… nervous, it worried me.

"I-I needed a release, my parents were always fighting, my mom was practically a drunk and my dad was always gone... Off with other women I suppose." He stopped for a moment, his hands were gripping the hand rail of the roof, and his knuckles were white. "They didn't hurt me or anything but they were never there, I got involved in things I shouldn't have and I just- I just had to find my own way out. So I cut. Because cutting made the pain go away."

I pursed my lips and silence filled the air around us once more. The silence between us was comfortable though, we were taking time to gather our thoughts.

I didn't judge Fang for cutting, no, definitely not, and I knew he didn't want any pity; he had just needed someone he could talk to. "Well you've got friends you can go to now, Iggy, Nudge, and I… We're here for you." I smiled up at him.

Fang's piercingly obsidian eyes widened fractionally and the edges of his mouth turned up ever so slightly; Fang's way of showing he was happy.

His happy look was soon replaced by one of curiosity… Apparently now it was my turn.

Nu uh, that wasn't going to happen.

I cleared my throat awkwardly, "I told Nudge and Iggy I'd join them for arts and crafts at…" I tried to think of a specific time, "At right now." I said lamely before dashing away, away from that roof, away from the fresh air, away from Fang.

I hurried downstairs, guilt picking at my conscience, he had told me about his past and it would have been fair of me to return the favor.

Instead I did what I was best at; I ran from him.

I just hoped Fang could understand, I hoped he wouldn't hate me, and I hoped that one day I would have the strength and courage to tell him the truth.

Besides I could apologize when I saw him at lunch.

Scratch that… Fang wasn't at lunch.

* * *

**A/N: I am REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry.. this chapter is very.. lacking.. I hit a bit of writer's block but I had to get Fang's story out and about..**

**Sorry it's so short but please review; tell me how horrible I am and what I did wrong!**

****Also; Please share with me.. What's your biggest fear? What do you guys run from?****

**Maybe I'll tell you my fear in the next chapter...**


End file.
